1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a next generation recording medium such as a high-density DVD (Digital Versatile Disk), and their support of multipath video data (e.g., multi-angle and multi-story data streams).
2. Description of the Related Art
In these days, a digital television able to present high-quality pictures is spreading rapidly and widely through the market.
A high-density DVD player is also being developed. A high-density DVD player aims to reproduce data written in a high-density DVD (called ‘HDVD’ hereinafter) of a next generation recording medium, whose recording standard is under discussion at present.
For better presentation of data reproduced from a HDVD player, a HDVD player is likely to be connected to a digital television through a digital interface such as IEEE 1394 standard.
In the meantime, a DVD-ROM, which is widely used as a large-capacity recording medium at present, may contain one or more multi-angle or multi-story stream sections. A multi-angle stream has different scenes viewed from different angles and a multi-story stream has different stories in its stream segments. Hereinafter, the word of ‘multi-path’ means multi-angle or multi-story.
When a multi-path stream section is encountered in reproduction of a DVD-ROM, a user can select desired viewing angle or story at each branching point.
Because the existing DVD-ROM can support multi-path stream, a high-density DVD, whose recording standard is under discussion, should also support multi-path stream. However, a tentative basic standard of a high-density DVD has different navigation data structure, for example TMAP table included, from the existing DVD-ROM, so that the multi-path supporting structure of presentation and navigation data of a DVD-ROM is not applicable to a high-density DVD.
Therefore, new structures of presentation and navigation data should be developed to support multi-path streams in a high-density DVD of a next generation recording medium.